captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Rivaul/Techniques
This is the section about Rivaul's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Rivaul is a player with higher potential than normal, fully defined muscles that are stronger than a Dutch player, excellent physical condition, and can play for a long time - five games in a row without rest. Aerial shots *'Overhead Kick': a way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg, rather than using, for example, a header. *'High Jumping Volley': This volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air―the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. Its use relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the centre of the ball correctly. Ground shots *'Sky Hawk Shot' (Golden Hawk Shot): His trademark middle range shot. *'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun': Used on Rising Sun arc. Both a defensive and an offensive shot, since it clears the opponent's shot while also countering it to be targeted at the opponent's goal net. Cooperative tactics *'Barcelona Golden Combi' (with Tsubasa) *'Brazilian golden trio' (with Santana & Natureza): Similar to the golden combi, it is a series of fast, one touch passes and runs, but between three players Captain Tsubasa 25th Anniversary (2005), part 4, pages 2-3. *'Twin Shot' (with Tsubasa): A special shot in which two players kick the ball simultaneously. It gives the ball a highly irregular spin and a winding trajectory that makes it extremely hard to save. Defensive techniques *'Killer Rivaul': Not really a technique, but more like a state of mind. Sometimes, the usually clean player Rivaul will become "killer" Rivaul, ready to do whatever it takes to win Overseas Fierce Fights En La Liga arc, chapter 18, pages 10 to 14). According to Blueno, Rivaul's usual "clean plays" may be just a precaution for when he's playing as "killer" Rivaul, this way referees might think his rough plays weren't done on purpose Overseas Fierce Fights En La Liga arc, chapter 18, page 13. *'Submarine Defense': It's Rivaul's signature defensive move. After having the ball taken from him, he can perform a regular tackle or using the strength of his upper body, come back towards a running or jumping opponent before performing the tackle. Dribble *'Dribbling': The usage of technical maneuvers. *'Rivaul Turn': Rivaul's version of the Santana Turn. While feinting to the side, he kicks the ball back against his pivot foot so that it bounces away from the direction his opponent is moving in, then turns around and follows after it, leaving his opponent left behind. *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. Pass *'Abs Pass': With all his might, Rivaul is able to do a pass with the center of his abdomen after withholding the strength of the opponent's kick, being able to counterattack instead. *'Through Pass': It's a pass going through the opponent defense line, reaching a teammate, on the verge of the offside. It's also called penetrating pass or deep pass. *'Tricky Pass': A pass made using the user's own pivot leg Golden-23 arc, chapter 18, page 8. It can surprise and lure opponents who believe the user is passing or shooting one way when the ball is in fact passed another way. Physical abilities *'Game Sense': Rivaul can predict the opponent's moves. *'Captainship and leadership': Rivaul can comfort a player feeling pressure, like against the "white terror" of the Santiago Bernabeu Overseas Fierce Fights En La Liga arc, chapter 4, pages 8 to 9. 'Games exclusive' Ground shots In Tatakae Dream Team, the Sky Hawk Shot and the Golden Hawk Shot S are different techniques. * Sky Hawk Shot: Rivaul's special shot. Just before the goal it rises sharply from a low trajectory, like a hawk hunting its prey. * Golden Hawk Shot: Rivaul, unleashes this powerful shot with a full swing of his incredible left leg. The ball takes a low flight path directly toward the opponent's goal. Cooperative tactics *'N.R.S. S' (w/ Santana & Natureza): The superior Brazilian golden trio play. With their high-speed direct passes and magnificent skills, opponents can only watch as they aim for the goal. *'Combination Overhead Kick' (w/ Tsubasa): A shot with incredible speed that answers an overhead pass with a high-speed overhead shot. A cooperative skill that can only be recreated by duos who are on the same page. * New Golden Duo: The equivalent of the Barcelona Golden Combi, since it's made by the same components, Tsubasa and Rivaul, the "Two Hawks". Defensive techniques *'Superspeed Submarine Defense A': A tackle technique that making use of Submarine Defense with added speed. *'High-Speed South American Dribble A': This dribble uses even more nimble and repeated high-speed movements than the South American Dribble to dodge past opponents. Videos Skills dribble, Brazilian golden trio & Twin Shot Captain Tsubasa Dream Team ( Rivaul -Brazilian Ace's True Power ) Skills Preview + Win Quotes Notes Category:List of techniques